


Drinking Game

by fightableomo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: NSFW, Omorashi, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Amaimon is unfamiliar with human tendancies, and his brother uses this to his advantage when the brat is annoying him.
Relationships: Amaimon & Mephisto Pheles
Kudos: 17





	Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewriting of my first ever omo fic. so it's okay. i wonder if i should rewrite it again now that it's been four more years :thinking: 
> 
> original on omo.org in 2012, update circa 2017,

Amaimon managed to squeeze himself into Mephisto's lap despite the elder being at his desk. “Hey, bro, I'm bored. Let's play a game.” He poked at the orders cheek to exaggerate his point.

Mephisto’s brow twitched, “I'm working, I can't play with you, even if I could, I wouldn't. Now get off my lap, you're not a toddler anymore.” 

He whined and put his head below the other's chin. He preferred to be close to his brother, and he found out recently that pouting or whining was the best way to make Mephisto tolerate his presence.

It didn't work, the man just stood up, propelling the wheeled chair out behind him and effectively dropping Amaimon to the floor. “Stop that. I need to work.” 

“But I want to play. Just one game.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine, annoying little brother, ONE game. I get to choose.”

The younger perked up, “Okay, what game is it?” 

“One I just made up. It's quiet because I still have to work, but I think it will keep you occupied.” ‘And it will put you in your place.’ He added mentally. 

“You're not going to be playing with me?” 

“No. Now shush, I'll tell you the rules.” He snapped his fingers and procured a is pack of strawberry sodas and slammed them on his desk. “You can’t go into the rooms off of this room, just this single room. You have to drink at least one soda during every twenty minute time frame, but you can try drinking them all now if you want. The objective is to get to finish all of these sodas and last two hours without leaving the room. If you can't do that, I win.” 

Amaimon groaned, “But that doesn't seem very fun.” 

Mephisto clicked his tongue, “How about we wager something? If I win, you can't bug me while I'm working for the rest of the month,” 

“And if I win, you have to play with me whenever I want.” He grabbed a can of soda off the desk and opened it, “This will be easy, do you just intend to bore me?” 

Oh? Had the boy not used any human functions since he had gotten to this realm? Well, this would be...interesting. 

“You’ll see in a bit. Go sit down and be quiet, and take the soda with you so you're not constantly moving.”

He nodded and grabbed the sodas before going to lie on the couch. 

Not five minutes later Mephisto stood up. “I need to go to a school board meeting now. Be good and don't leave the room, and don't cheat. You know I'll know when I get back.” He started out the door then paused, “You can call me if you need anything.” 

The boy on the couch scoffed around the soda can. He lowered the drink and spoke, “Why would I need to call you? I can handle myself for what, two hours?” 

He nodded, “It might be longer, but I'll hurry back.”

The boy nodded from his position on the couch. 

Not an hour and a half later, he was squirming in place. He raised a can to his lips and took a sip of the strawberry flavored soda. 

Before he could even chug half of the drink, his squirming abruptly stopped as he started to leak. 

With a gasp, he threw one hand to his crotch where the hot liquid was coming from. He stifled a gasp as he set down his pop with a shaking hand. With one hand free now, he fumbled for his phone.

As quickly as he could, he dialed his brother and put the phone to his ear. The moment his brother answered he startled speaking, his voice rushed and full of concern. 

“Aniki, I'm broken! I'm leaking! Help me,” he sobbed heavily through his words.

“What do you mean?” Mephisto tried to hold the smirk out of his voice. 

“I don't know, there's a pressure in my lower stomach, and I'm leaking water or something! Am I going to die?” 

He chuckled, “You're not dying. Can you wait a little? Im almost done with this meeting.” 

Amaimon shifted his position and slowly removed his hand only to quickly put it back in position with a sharp inhale as it leaked again. “No. I can't. Come home, please.” 

He frowned, not that it could be seen. “I'm on my way. Just sit still.” 

He huffed and hung up. There wasn't much else he could do other than sit and keep a hand grasping his crotch as he squirmed. 

Minutes later, Mephisto walked in. Still smirking, he walked to his younger brother. “So, you're dying, huh?”

He nodded, small tears budding in his eyes as he pouted. “It's serious, don't laugh.” 

“You're not dying though, I already told you. This is a common occurrence in humans, or at least young ones. And now that you are in a human body, I'm not surprised this is happening.”

“What? What's happening?”

He chuckled again, “You're peeing.” 

Just at his tone, a light blush appeared on his skin. “How do I fix it?” 

“You don't. You go to the bathroom.” 

He stood up, a hand still shoved in his crotch. “Okay. Let's go.” 

The older shook his head, “It's not socially acceptable to go with more than one person. Besides,” he gestured to the soda can on the coffee table, “I don't think you finished your drink so. You can't leave the room unless you finish.” 

Amaimon huffed and picked up the soda. He started drinking again, but before he could finish, he gasped loudly and dropped the small aluminum can, causing the pink liquid to splash on the floor. A moment later, more liquid joined it with a pitter patter. 

As the piss ran down his legs, Amaimon's pants slowly grow darker and heavier. 

For the last time that evening, Mephisto chuckled at his poor blushing brother.


End file.
